gamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SilverWingsxxx
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Gami Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Nice Wiki! This is a really cool wiki you made here! ;D HungryGrox - Wait what? 20:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Need to be drawn? Does Gamis need to be drawn? I've got a game called "Spore" where you can make creatures and then you could use them as the image. HungryGrox - Wait what? 14:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Spore? That cool program where you put legs,arms and horns to create a monster? I'm sorry but they should be drawn in photo-editing programs. You could use Game Maker,MS Paint or just plain Paint. Maybe Spore Wiki accepts Spore creations. SilverWings is Out! Peace! 22:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Loki here again Hiay! I'm the annoying one from the Random-ness wiki. I wanted to ask you,which program do you draw your wonderful critters in? For example,I run MacOSX,and this computer is unable to upload files from ArtRage(my drawing thingy) here. Means,I'm unable to join? Or what? Laufey's son Me? I never used or seen a Mac yet. But I use a photo editing program within another program called Game Maker. The full version is a bit pricey,though. You might find using Paint (I think you can find it in the Start Menu > All Programs > Accesories) more useful. Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 14:17, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't make me laugh! Such programs as Paint and the one offered in Game Maker don't run on Mac!!! Oh... Bye... Seems like I'll have to leave forever. Insincerely Not Yours